


Born Under a Bad Sign

by LolaDeLarke



Category: The Good Doctor (TV 2017)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-01-02 19:36:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21166784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LolaDeLarke/pseuds/LolaDeLarke
Summary: Claire is at rock bottom, so she goes to the person she looks up to most.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, all spelling and grammatical errors are mine. I know nothing of medicine so be kind. These will be longer multiple chapters.

Beep,beep,beep. The sound of the alarm woke Neil from a fitful sleep. The past few days have been stressful. Audrey has been dropping hints as to moving in with him. His residents have been performing exceptionally with one exception, Claire. He would never admit if asked but she was a favorite and he had hoped that she would be interested in specializing in cardio thoracic. But lately she’s been despondent, and unfocused. When asked questions she would act as if she hadn’t heard him or not respond at all. He had decided he would pull her aside today to light a fire under her ass. It’s his reputation on the line too. Neil swung his legs over to sit on the edge of the bed. Stretching and getting his yawn out, when someone bangs on the door to his condo. Bang, bang, bang. Looking at the clock, “Who could this be?”, Coming. Neil says. He opens the door to find Claire on the other side. “Claire, oh my god, are you ok? What’s going on?” Claire’s eyes were glassy and red-rimmed, tears running down her face. “I..I didn’t know where else to go, she says through gasps. “Are you injured, should I call an ambulance?” “ I had to see you, I had to explain...I...I’m scared.” “Claire you’re not making any sense...what needs...” Claire falls to her knees and starts crying uncontrollably. The pill bottle rolls out of her coat pocket. Dilaudid! “Claire did you take these? Who prescribed them? What?” Claire was losing consciousness, Neil raced to the bathroom and grabbed a shot of Naloxone. Giving her the injection. Claire started to regain consciousness. “Claire, Claire are you ok? Talk to me.” “Dr. Melendez, wha...what are you doing here? “Where am I?” With a frightened look on his face he helps her to sit up 

He gets her a glass of water and gets her to calm down. “Do you know how you got here?” He asks. She just stares out into the barely lit living room. Shaking the pill bottle, “How many of these did you take?, Were you drinking as well?” The smell of whiskey was present on her coat. Claire couldn’t look at him, shame and guilt washing over her. “Claire, should we go to the hospital?” He asks as calmly as possible. “No...no if I go to the hospital...they will all know.” They will all know what Claire?” Looking at him for the first time since he opened the door, “I took the pills from the hospital.” “Why? Why would you do that?” Tearfully she confesses, “My mother died.” Neil was stunned, “When?” “Less than 2 weeks ago.” I’m sorry for your loss.” “It explains why you have been a million miles away at work.” “I’m not ok, Dr. Melendez. I can’t sleep, I can’t eat, I...I took the pills to stop...to stop..” The tears started to flow. “Hey, hey look at me Claire, what do you need?” “I need help.” “Ok. Would you like me to admit you to psych, drive you to rehab? Whatever you need you tell me.” “I can call Dr. Rasche at the physicians health program.” No, she says,”what if the others find out? What about Aoki, could my license be at risk? She was spinning. “Ok, you’re right, the program is anonymous, but doctors talk.” You took medication from the hospital, without a prescription, that’s a felony.” You nearly died in your attending surgeon’s home.” I’m not gonna sugar coat this Claire, it’s bad.” Claire stands slowly and crosses her arms across her body. “ I never meant for this all to happen, I guess I just broke after my mother died.” I wanted to escape but I kept hearing this voice saying “ what do you think is happening, go through the steps,” Your voice. Neil just listened as she talked. “I don’t know what to do next, I came here because you always know what to say to me to get me to solve the problem.” Neil stood and walked to Claire. “I think you need to take time off of work.” “You should be in a treatment facility to deal with the issue of taking the pills and the need to steal them.” Claire was looking into his eyes as he spoke. “ I know a facility outside San Jose.” I can tell Lim that you contacted me for bereavement leave.” Claire just stood there. “I need to know Claire, when you took the pills and started drinking...were you trying to kill yourself?” Claire’s eyes filled with tears and she started to tremble. Without even thinking Neil held her. He let her cry and offered her comfort. Wiping the tears from her eyes, he offers to take her to her apartment. “I’m going to put on some clothes and make a couple calls, I shouldn’t be five minutes.” Sitting her on the sofa and looking her in the eye, “are you going to be ok here for five minutes?” “Yes, she says while wiping tears and nodding. He hurried to his bedroom and grabbed jeans, a T-shirt and his Nike’s by the door. He was dialing as he came from the bedroom. He got his keys and he and Claire left his condo. “Who did you call?” “ Lim. He says. She approved your emergency bereavement leave.” Does she know why? “Not the details just that you had a death in the family, she will probably deduce it was your mother, seeing as how she was your only family, but that’s all she knows. What now? She asks. Well, I made another call to Aoki, the look of panic on Claire’s face made him continue. “ I requested my stress management leave clause in my contract.” “ I’m a highly skilled surgeon and I requested in my contract that should I require it I can take time off on short notice.” My coverage has already been contacted.” You don’t think Lim will be suspicious of you and I taking time off suddenly?” She asks. “Why would she? She doesn’t know we are together right now, she doesn’t know why you showed up to my condo, there’s nothing to worry about.” 

Pulling into the parking lot of her apartment, they leave the car and walk up the stairs to her lobby. “What floor?” “6” she says. They get to the door and Claire pauses. “ Everything ok?” “It’s hard to come back here.” “I’m here, I’m with you.” He held her hand and she unlocked the door. They went through the apartment, blankets piled on the floor near the sofa, plants that haven’t been watered, he didn’t have to look but suspected the fridge was empty. A few empty bottles of alcohol on the counter and floor. For the first time since he has known Claire, he genuinely felt for her. Claire was always so self assured, kind and compassionate. So why now would she fall so far? While she was putting clothes into a weekender bag, he peeked around the doorframe into her bedroom. The color of the drowsy blue walls made for a depressing sight. The bedroom held no real warmth. It was basic and practical. Unlike Claire. He deduced it down to a busy surgical resident who just used the room to sleep. “I’m finished, she says turning towards him. “Ok, before we leave, let’s clean up your apartment?” Once you are better it will help to come home to a clean space he says. They worked in tandem like they always did. After they finished Neil looked at his watch, 7:10, we should probably get going. Where? She asks. A place for you to get the help you need. They get get to his car, “I’m going to stop by my place before we head out.” After the stop at Neil’s they hit the road.

“So where are you taking me?” “I did some thinking and if I admit you to a rehab facility, someone could get it back to St. Bonaventure and that’s the last thing you need.” So I’m taking you to my place in Bridgeport.” A friend of mine has a private therapy practice there and I can trust him.” “You have a place in Bridgeport?” “I didn’t take you for the outdoorsy type.” “Jessica and I went there for a weekend getaway once and I loved the charm of the place.” I always wanted a little place to escape to, after Jessica and I ended I found myself searching properties for sale in the area and I found a great place.” Neil looked over at Claire in the passengers seat she was dozing off a bit. “why don’t you try to get a bit of rest, the trip is about 4 hours.” Claire nodded lazily and drifted to sleep. A bump in the road jostled her awake. “ Hey we should be there in about 20 minutes.” “I’m going to take you to my friend’s practice, before my house.” She just nods her head and for the first time takes in the surroundings. A charming area surrounded by trees in an explosion of fall colors. “ It’s beautiful here,” she says. “ Yeah the sunsets and sunrises are some of the most amazing I’ve ever seen.” He says. Driving though town she saw the little businesses that looked like something from a movie. Mom and pop shops, a general store and local market. Quiet and idyllic was probably the best thing for her right now.

Pulling up to a charming little stone and wood house, where a man is waiting on the porch. Neil parked the car and escorted Claire toward the house. “Neil, it’s great to see you man.” “Travis! It’s great to see you too.” “Claire this is my friend Dr. Travis Quinn., Travis this is Claire.” “Nice to meet you Claire.” “Nice to meet you Dr. Quinn.” She says. Please call me Travis. “I’m all set inside, if you would like to start your session Claire.” “I’d like that Travis, thank you.” Travis hugged Neil before escorting Claire up the stairs to his office. Neil and Claire share a look before she walks inside Travis’ home. 

Neil took this opportunity to drive to his cabin and tidy up, get some groceries and make it comfortable for Claire. Driving up the gravel road, he was treated to the beautiful, golden leaves of the forest of aspen trees. Crisp autumn air making the trees sway and the leaves rustle. Stepping out of the parked Tesla, he took the time to take it all in. The one story cabin sat in the woods, the porch welcoming him. The porch swing was slowly dancing in the breeze. He unlocked the door to the cabin, hitting the light switch on the wall. It was just as he remembered, an open living room with a fireplace, and hardwood floors. Wooden, whitewashed paneled walls, that flowed into the open kitchen. He was glad he spent the money for the renovations. The previous owner had used the cabin to fish at the nearby lake and wasn’t too concerned about the look of the place. The kitchen appliances were modern and sleek, he was grateful to put in a gas range. It was completely conducive to his love of cooking, having learned from his mother and abuela. The large bedroom was warm and inviting the perfect place to relax and unwind, he enjoyed testing out the king sized mattress to find the perfect one. Not that he was going to sleep in it this trip. The en-suite was fully renovated to provide a spacious shower and soaker tub. The soaker he had installed because Jessica loved them. He realized some of the charges he made where things she would have liked. Unfortunately she would never see this place. He continued to walk the cabin and was happy he had bought the necessities his last visit. He started a load of towels in the washer so that they would be fresh, clean sheets for the bed and The rest he would get in town. He sat on the oversized sofa to make sure it would be comfortable for him tonight. He couldn’t leave her here alone. He grabbed the keys to head to the general store and market. Deciding to walk on the dock a few yards away from the cabin and look at the view of the lake. It truly was a magical place, the trees, the water and atmosphere were enchanting. “If she’s gonna heal, this is as good of a place as any.” He left to get the groceries.

“Where would you like to start Claire?” Travis asked. “I guess I should start with my mother’s death.” “How about we talk about before that, what was your relationship with her like?” Sighing, Claire responds. “My mother was a whirlwind. Could never sit still, always had somewhere to be. That’s how she got the nickname “Breeze”. Her mother named her Brenda but she was always in and out of the house like a breeze so the name stuck.” “She loved to sing, she had a beautiful voice, always singing around the house before one of her gigs.” “ she wanted to be like Whitney or Mariah. Unfortunately she would meet these “managers” who would sell her these grand ideas of making her a star.” “Every time that there was a new disappointment she would drink.” “Soon it became “I never wanted a child, I wanted to travel, and entertain not here in this trailer taking care of an ungrateful little brat who thinks she’s better than me.” “She would take pills to “feel better” she had a headache, the manager at the diner had it out for her, it was always something” Claire’s eyes started to water, “she would always blame me for her tragic life.” “How was your relationship with her up until her death?” “Surprisingly we were making progress. We were going to counseling together, She was staying with me for a bit and we would actually talk.” Tearfully, Claire continues “She said I was her inspiration.” “I had completed my first solo surgery and I had gotten rid of anything that would have tempted her, no medications she could use, no alcohol except for an unopened bottle of champagne that I was gonna pop, to celebrate a successful surgery.” “The call from highway patrol came in and I knew immediately.” “Seeing her like....can we take a short break?” “Two minutes.” “Ok.” Claire had step into the hallway to catch her breath. 

At the grocery store Neil was getting some fresh vegetables when his phone rang. “Audrey, how are things at the hospital?” “Really that’s what you have to say?” “Stress management leave, are you ok?” “Are you at your condo?” I’m close by I can check in...” he interrupts. “I needed sometime away from the hospital, I should be back in a week maybe more.” “I’m not at home, I’m out of town.” “Neil, is it your sister? Your family? I can take some time off to help out...”she offers. “Audrey, I appreciate it, but I need this right now.” “I just wish you would have let me know that, you’ve been under pressure.” “I thought things were good, I hadn’t noticed you becoming stressed.” She says. “Well, I’ve got to deal with work and relationships and it’s nice to step back and decompress.” Once the statement left his mouth he regretted it. “You needed to decompress from us?” She asks. “I didn’t say that Audrey, I just needed a break, I have to be somewhere soon, can we finish this up later?” “Yes...of course, I’ll talk to you later Neil.” They hang up and he continued to shop. He understood where Audrey was coming from, he was evasive and if the roles were reversed he would be worried too. Audrey is a great friend to him and with the newer role of girlfriend their dynamic has shifted. He decided it was best to protect Claire right now. He would explain to Audrey later on.

“I feel immense guilt.” Dr Quinn was listening intensely to Claire as she continued to speak. “I shouldn’t have left that champagne in the apartment.” “I know it was a selfish move on my part, I just wanted to celebrate a win, you know.” “Why do you think it was selfish?” He asks. “Because I knew she could be tempted, it’s my fault she’s dead!” Claire was yelling, crying and a bit hysterical. Travis was watching her, he waved off his assistant who checked to see if all was well. When Claire started to settle Travis spoke. “How do you feel in this moment Claire?” Claire just stared at him. “What are you feeling?” He continued. “I’m feeling...better, lighter.” “Good, you just expressed yourself emotionally, and I think that’s something you don’t often do,” he says. “I think this is a good time to end our session.” “I’m going to give you some growth work to do for our next session.” He hands her a leather bound journal. “I want you to write in this journal about your mother, how you feel and what has bought you to this point.” We will explore these things to help you grow and heal.” “Thank you Dr. Quinn.” “Of course, and please call me Travis.” 

Claire was waiting for Neil on the porch of Travis’ home. Bringing the car to a stop, he gets out of the car. “So, how are you feeling?” He asks. “It was good, I think some breakthroughs but I definitely need more time to truly deal with everything.” She looked exhausted. “Well I’m going to thank Travis for his help and then we will get you to the cabin so you can rest.” He walked inside to say his goodbyes to Travis. As they were driving back to the car he asked if she needed to stop and pickup anything. She decided to stop at the general store to get a couple of warmer weather items like sweatpants and a cardigan or two. Not knowing were you are going does present a few packing challenges. As the car rolled to a stop, Claire took the time to enjoy the view....cozy, rustic and relaxing were the words that popped in her head upon seeing the cabin for the first time. Neil started to talk about why he chose this place. “The lake is just a little down that path, and there are some hiking trails behind the house, one takes you up to sunshine ridge and you can see the lake and city below. Claire was in awe of how at peace she felt there. Stepping inside the loved the look of the cabin. Rustic modern would be the best word to describe it. “Let me give you the tour.” He says. “This is the main room, living and kitchen, down this hallway leads to the bedroom.” “You can leave your bag in here.” “There’s only one bedroom?” She asks. “Yes. The idea was to come up here for isolation and reflection...” she cuts him off by saying, “Its also quite romantic up here as well.” “It would be hard to be alone with guests here too.” she says. Neil blushed at the statement but continued the tour. Laundry room is next to the linen closet so if you need towels or sheets or anything they are there.” Claire’s turns and stares at Neil. “Thank you! Thank you so much for all you have done since this morning.” Of course, I’m your attending and I feel responsible for you....all of you, and you needed me to not just be an attending but, also a friend.” Claire smiled at him and stood in the bedroom doorframe. “ I can make you some lunch if you’re hungry,” he says. “If it’s ok I’d like to take a shower and get out of last nights clothes.” Taking in the sight of her, he could see she looked disheveled and tired. “Absolutely, if you need anything just give me a shout.” She smiles at him and closes the bedroom door to use the en-suite. 

She had to admit, Melendez had excellent taste. The oversized shower was certainly inviting as well as the soaker tub. The idea of a luxurious bubble bath my her body relax. She uses the body wash in the basket next to the tub. Filling the tub with warm water she watches the bubbles rise. She removes her boots and jeans, and under garments. her T-shirt smells like last night’s whiskey. “I need to wash these clothes.” She says to herself. She left the pile by the door, to get into the tub. Neil is just outside the bathroom having gotten some firewood for the bedroom fireplace. “Hey Claire, I’m gonna build a fire in the bedroom so it’s nice and cozy for you, is that cool with you?” He paused for an answer. “Yes, she says from the bathroom, I decided to take a bath instead, is that ok?” “Absolutely!” He starts to build the fire as Claire sits in the tub. He is nearly finished building the fire when he hears it....Claire singing. He smiles to himself and leaves the bedroom. 

When the water starts to go tepid, Claire’s gets out of the tub. She decided to put on her sweats and her med school t shirt. Slipping on the shearling slippers she picked up at the general store she pads into the kitchen. “How do you feel?” he asks. “I feel good honestly, that tub is magic.” She says smiling. “I’m happy to hear that, I made you turkey and swiss hope that’s ok.” “That’s great, thanks.” She sits at the island to have her sandwich. “If you don’t mind I’m gonna hop in the shower, it’s after 2 and I hadn’t showered and feel out of sorts.” He says. “I don’t mind, I completely understand.” When she finishes her sandwich she gets the journal from the bedroom. Taking it into the living room and sits on the sofa. The fireplace in the living room crackles and she starts to write. She’s mid sentence when Neil enters the room. “That’s a lot better.” He says. Claire looks up to see him in a Astros T-shirt and grey sweats. “Claire? You ok?” She was staring, his muscular arms and broad chest holding her attention. The soft looking sweats hitting all the right spots on his powerful legs. Neil blushes and clears his throat. Claire blushes herself and speaks. “I’ve just never seen you without your “ Dr. Melendez “ uniform.” “My what? He asks. “You know the tailored suits the colorful shirts, and a million dollar smile.” He laughs at her statement and heads to the kitchen. 

He starts to make himself a sandwich. He is also watching Claire, bare feet, cross legged on the sofa, writing in her journal. He notices her curly tendrils piled on the top of her head. He’s always been fascinated by her hair, the intricate styles, the blonde wisps at the nape. He has to stop this train of thought or it could lead to a completely inappropriate destination. Claire walks towards Neil, placing her hand on his chest, “Thank you so much for taking care of me.” Neil takes her by the waist and begins lifting her up into the air and onto the counter. He’s crouched over her, between her legs with his hands in her hair pressing into her mouth with such hunger and heat it could start a forest fire. “Dr. Melendez?” Did you hear me?” She stares at him with a concerned look. Neil breaks out of his daydream and starts to finish his sandwich. “I’m sorry what did you say?” “I asked if you could show me the lake and outside area.” “Yes of course, I’m sorry it’s been an eventful day, I guess I just zoned out.” She looks at him with a side-long glance. “It can wait if you want to get some rest.” “No, I’m good to go...um, I mean if you’re tired...” “I’m not tired, surprisingly given the circumstances of last night.” She says. He shakes his head and goes to slip on some shoes. Claire puts the journal on the wooden coffee table. “The lake isn’t far from the house at all, he says from down the hall. Claire grabs the cardigan she purchased and puts it on. Rounding the corner, Neil looks at her, “You think you will be warm enough just wearing that cardigan?” “I hope so, she says. My coat is in desperate need of dry cleaning.” He looks at her and remembers the state she was in when she arrived at his door. 

They leave the cozy cabin and walk down a stone path. The wind picked up a bit so the air was pretty cool, but not cold. The afternoon sun made a spectacular light show for the wooded area. The sky a perfect shade of french blue. They stand at the end of the dock and stare out at the water. Claire closes the cardigan around her, swaddling herself against the breeze. “Are you warm enough?” He asks her. “Yes, i just didn’t realize it was so windy.” They take in the lake view, Claire closes her eyes and feels the outdoors. Neil looks over at her and she looks so peaceful, serene...beautiful. He smiles to himself and starts to speak. “What were you singing, while you were in the tub?” She slowly opens her eyes and looks at him. “You were listening?” “I was building the fire in the bedroom....I wasn’t...” he was stammering. “Wild as the Wind, my mother loved that song.” “When I hear it, I think of her.” She gets a far away look in her eyes. “You have a beautiful voice, when did you discover you could sing?” Her face gets a little sad. 

“When I was eight, my babysitter quit because my mom couldn’t pay her. So instead of canceling her gig at this dive bar outside of Oakland she took me with her.” “At eight in a bar?” He asks. “Well she knew the owner and he was ok with it, she was rehearsing with the house band, singing “Born Under a Bad Sign, by Albert King. I’ve heard it a ton of times, she played it a lot.” “I was helping wipe down tables and started singing it too.” The house band and everyone was listening to me sing.” “ My mother stood on stage watching everyone watch me.” When the song ended, she made a whole display of how talented her baby was.” “When she got me to the back near the stock room she slapped me across the face!” “Don’t you ever try to upstage me again...I’ll beat your ass!” Neil looked at Claire with such concern, and sadness. “I made it a point to never sing around her again.” Claire says. “I sing just for myself now, usually at home with my guitar singing into my phone.” “So you’re multitalented?” He says smiling. “What about you? Do you have any hobbies?” “I read a lot but just for fun I like to draw and sketch.” “Really, you’re an artist too...who’s multitalented now?” She says with a giggle. They talk and enjoy looking out to the lake. During conversation, Claire yawns. “Am I boring you Dr. Browne?” She chuckles, “No...you’re far from boring...I guess my body is realizing I haven’t slept.” “And here I am going on and on.” He says apologetically. “No, I’m enjoying myself, but I should probably lie down.” They start to walk to the cabin.

Claire, gets ready to head to the bedroom when Neil says, “Claire, thank you for trusting me enough to help you during this time.” She smiles and says, “Thank you, for being there when I needed you.” She walks over to him and gives him a hug. His body tenses for just a beat until he relaxes into the hug. Her arms around his neck, getting a good smell of the ginger shampoo he used in the shower. His hands on her lithe frame feels comforting to her. The hug lasts a bit longer than either expected but neither seem to mind. Her hands skimmed across his broad shoulders, she smiled at him and started to blush. His hands slip to her lower back as he started to back away. He to, had a reddish hint to his cheeks as he smiled. They both felt very shy suddenly.

As Claire was napping, Neil took this opportunity to call Lim. “Well hello Dr. Melendez, what can I do for you?” “Really, Audrey, are you pissed I left on short notice....” He hears a muffled sound from her end of the line. “If you don’t mind, Ms. Waring, this is a call regarding a patient.” He hears the conversation end. “Sorry Neil, the “HR Nightmare” was asking about a doctor /nurse issue.” “Oh god, she is a nightmare, but at least she didn’t press the issue regarding our “break up”, she scares me a little.” He admits. Audrey laughs and they continue to talk. “So, would you like to tell me the real reason you took leave?” “It is a private matter, I can’t really go into details.” “Just know I wouldn’t have done short notice if it wasn’t an emergency.” “Ok, Neil, we’ll have it your way....for now.” She concedes. “I freaked out a little because of an off comment I overheard Reznick saying to Park.” “I’m not proud of it, but it got to me.” “What was the comment?” He asked. “Oh it was stupid, she was saying to Park that she found it suspicious you took time off the same time Claire did.” “Then I remembered that time you kicked her off your service, and we were all in the elevator.” “I remembered thinking that if circumstances were different that you two would make a very attractive couple, the sexual tension alone made me want a cigarette.” Neil thought about his earlier daydream about Claire. “Audrey...I”, “It’s not a big deal Neil, I was being silly, I just have eyes and I’ve seen you two in action, the nonverbal communication between you two, most married couples don’t have.” “Not to mention the “flirting thing.” Flirting thing?” He asks.”Yes, Murphy showed us his flirting research, Claire apparently flirts with you a lot.” “Um, I don’t know if that’s accurate, I hadn’t noticed.” He lies. “I’m in a relationship, I’m her attending, her boss, it would just be unethical.” He says. “Neil, it was an offhand comment, and she’s not with you, so you don’t have to explain anything to me.” “But it’s not technically off limits or unethical because you treat all of the residents the same.” He should tell her, he should tell her, he kept hearing in his head. “Audrey the reason I called....Neil? were did you put my underwear?” His face froze...his ears were ringing, He turns to see Claire standing near the sofa.” I wanted to wash...” she raised her hands to her mouth, as he pointed to the phone. “Who was that? And why were they asking about underwear?” “Who are you with Neil?” Audrey was freaking out! Claire was mortified, Neil was embarrassed and felt guilty and Audrey was seeing red. “Audrey, we really need to talk....about us.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Audrey, Audrey.” “Shit! She hung up!” Neil was red in the face. “Oh my god! I’m so so sorry!” Claire was sick with herself. “I shouldn’t have just entered the room, running my mouth.” I’m just so sorry Neil.” He could see she was truly sorry and embarrassed. “It’s ok, Claire you didn’t know.” I’ve got to fix this, she sounded so mad over the phone, I’ve got to talk to her.” He dials her again. “Voicemail.” He says. Claire could see he was upset, she hated that she was the cause. “Please pick up, please.” “Voicemail again.” Neil turned to Claire with the same look on his face when he thinks he’s about to lose a patient. “Go.” She says. He looks confused. “Go, go talk to her!” She says. “Claire I cant just leave...” she interrupts. “If you don’t go she will sit around upset, confused and you care too much about her to do that to her.” Claire was right, and he knew it. “If you go to her, explain and get her to understand, you can fix this.” She continued. Neil was weighing the options. “In your heart you know you need to fix this, do you love her?” Claire asked. “Yes, I love her.” He replied. “That settles it, if you go now you should be there around 9.” She says. “Claire....” “I’ll be fine to be alone here Neil.” She says, knowing exactly what he was thinking. “You’ve already done so much for me today.” “I did a stupid thing last night having drinks while I had taken pain killers.” “It was an accidental overdose.” She looks at him, the look of concern on his face. “I wasn’t trying to end my life Neil, I was trying to sleep and thought a few drinks would help.” “If I went to the hospital, the truth would have come out.” I had the Uber driver take me to your place, because I knew I would be safe.” “I was feeling everything at once, grief, guilt, regret and I needed to find the place that made me feel...normal, secure and protected, that place was with you.” She says, staring at her feet. “Claire, I will always be there for you, whenever you need.” He says. She smiles. “I’ll be safe here, I promise. If I feel like I should have someone here I can call Travis. He gave me his direct number and told me to do just that.” “He’s good like that.” He says. “Don’t worry, I will journal some more or actually get some sleep.” She said. Satisfied that she would be safe at the cabin, Neil decided to head back to San Jose. 

Knock, Knock, Knock. He made good time coming from Bridgeport. Thankful for weekday traffic. He knew she wasn’t at the hospital, because she likes to leave early on Thursdays. “Audrey open up, its me.” Knock, Knock, Knock. Still no answer. Neil sighed heavily and turned to leave. “Asshat!” Neil turned to see Audrey standing in the doorway. Cautiously, Neil approached her. “I came to explain. May I please come inside?” Audrey looking incredibly annoyed waved him inside. Neil started to speak. “First let me just say..” “Did you sleep with her?” Audrey interrupts to ask him. “No, please let me explain.” “I can’t tell you who I was with, I’m protecting their privacy.” He states. “This person showed up this morning and was in the middle of a mental health crisis.” “They asked for my help and I couldn’t turn them away.” I was helping them get settled in a quiet place and they needed to change clothes, so I got their dirty laundry and was washing their clothes.” “I swear to you, that’s all that happened.” He seemed relieved to have explained himself. “Ok, my turn.” She says. “You take off suddenly with no notice and I hear a woman ask about her underwear.” “You’ve been cagey about moving in together and I assumed that you had found some nurse to hookup with.” “And if I’m being honest, I thought that maybe you finally gave into your feelings for Claire.” Neil looked like a cartoon character, from the look on his face. Neil looks at her sadly. “Honestly, Audrey, do you really think I’m that piece of shit guy that would do that to you, or anyone? “That I would have sex with someone, while I’m dating someone else?”  
“No”. She responds. “You are one of the most loyal and faithful guys I know.” And “if you say you were helping a friend, then I believe you.” She says. Neil was relieved.” If it wasn’t a family member as you said, then I can think of only one other person.” She continued. “ I think it makes sense that the person you would drop everything for, is her.” Audrey continued. “I’ve never told you this but, I always suspected that the reason you pursued this relationship with me, was to keep yourself from your feelings for her.” “Audrey, I’ve never...” she interrupts him. “I know you wouldn’t do anything that you felt was unethical, but it’s also something that you’ve thought about.” “ Remember when you kicked her off of your service?” He nods. “I could never understand why you did so, even after she went over your head, you still voted for her idea.” Neil was stone faced. “You always tell your residents to challenge you and they have all done things that could have gotten them booted, but I think because one time she lost faith in your decisions and that hurt you.” “You took that too personally.” I think with that move, she broke your heart a little.” “So you needed space from her.” Neil just listened as she continued. “I think on some level Claire is the type of woman you’ve always wanted.” “The chemistry is natural, never forced, she clearly respects and admirers you. “I bet you two share things with one another you’ve never shared with anyone else, because that unfiltered trust you both have in one another.” “And you have told yourself she’s off limits, when in actuality you’re afraid of opening up with her and losing her completely, just like Jessica.” “I’m not even angry Neil, I just...I should have not tried to keep you from what would have made you happy.” She says. “What do you mean Audrey?” He asks. That night with the three of us in that elevator, I knew then, I could feel it from the both of you, that need for both of you to apologize, hug it out and make up, and I suspect if I hadn’t been there you two would have.” “You both were kind of miserable when you weren’t working together.” “Like two people who had broken up.” That loneliness I saw in your eyes, went to hopefulness when you would look at her. ”You don’t have to say I’m crazy for thinking this, but you know I’m right.” Neil took the time to finally respond. “I’ve had feelings for Claire for a long time. It started out just being in awe of her skill, her compassion and care for her patients. I tried not to make it seem like she was my favorite resident but, it would always sort of pan out that way.” “ I would find myself seeking her out when the pressures of work, would weigh on me.” “ Her kind eyes and hopeful smile always made my day and I enjoyed her presence.” “When Jessica and I were having problems I actually sought Claire’s advice.” “When Jessica and I ended, I took some time to truly think about what I wanted, and every time I really dug deep, Claire was what came to mind.” I had guard my feelings so much when it came to her, so I had to be careful or I would’ve said something to her I couldn’t take back.” “I didn’t want people to think I was like Dr. Coyle.” “Chasing after residents.” “I have never felt for a resident, the way I felt for her.” “It caught me off guard.” “I couldn’t pursue anything with her, it would call into question all sorts of things and I didn’t want anyone thinking she was sleeping her way to a better career or I was taking advantage of a subordinate.” Audrey just let him talk. “You’re right Audrey, Claire is the friend who needed me.” He quietly admitted. “She showed up and my heart sank to see her in the state she was in.” “My first instinct was to protect her and keep her safe.” “If anything ever happened to her...” His eyes were teary. It was in that moment they both knew, he was in love with Claire. “Neil, does she know?” “Does she know you’re in love with her?” Audrey asks. “No, I don’t want to violate her trust in me, it’s not the time to admit that to her, not now.” He says. “That’s the first time I’ve even allowed myself to admit it. He looked exhausted. “”Where does all of this leave us Audrey?” “I had come here to try to save our relationship?” He says. “What needs to be saved here Neil?” “You came here because you believed you had hurt me but, think about this.” “When we got together it was impulsive. Andrews had completely derailed where we thought our careers were going and we got caught up in bourbon and lust.” Neil just stared at her. “ In all honesty Neil, we came together out of frustration, horniness and loneliness.” “You just ended things with Jessica. If your plans hadn’t fallen through, you two would be married now. We wouldn’t even be having a conversation about you possibly cheating on me because, we wouldn’t be together.” Neil was stunned. Audrey continued. “I guess on the outside looking in, we would be a romantic story to some. Med school advisories, turned co workers, to lovers. That’s something that happens in fan fiction.” I initiated a sexual relationship because I’d always had a bit of a crush on you but mostly I knew I’d be safe with you.” My divorce made me question everything, and being with you I had no doubts that you would be an amazing boyfriend, husband and father someday.” Neil finally spoke. “What are you saying Audrey?” “I’m saying, you deserve someone who isn’t playing a part.” “You pursued a romantic relationship with me after the quarantine, I was trying not to but, I saw how lonely you were, and I nearly died and was having a bit of an existential crisis and went along with it.” “I’m not saying this to be a bitch I’m saying it because I think at the end of the day we want different things.” He began to speak. “I came here to fight for a relationship, that I thought we both still wanted, I thought that we would still try.” “But Neil...you’re in love with someone else, and honestly I’m not in love with you.” She says. You came here because you always do the right thing, Neil. “You were so concerned that you hurt me, that you left Claire, who needs you.” She says. “You are an amazing person Neil, one of the best that I know.” “At the end of the day you are going to want someone who needs you.” “Someone to build a comfortable home and family with.” “If you admit how you feel and what you want, that person could be Claire.” “I wanted you, Neil, but I realized that the longer we stay in this, we are both missing out on our true desires.” She says. “So what do you want Audrey?” Audrey got a far off look on her face. “I want to share a life with someone who wants me, and me only. I want a love that shares my sense of adventure.” She continued. “I want someone I can ride motorcycles in Vietnam with, I want to do Doctors Without Borders for a couple of years. I want thrilling and exciting and unpredictable, that’s why I love trauma so much.” “Those aspirations don’t gel with what at the end of the day you want.” Neil was having a major case of deja vu. He clears his throat to speak. “So what you’re saying is I’m predictable, boring and you’re over this...between us?” He says with a smile. “You’re not boring!, in fact I remember quite a few times where you truly shocked me.” She said with a devilish grin.” You have a set plan for your life, you make lists for everything, you are organized and meticulous and you need structure. There is nothing wrong with that.” “I think it’s time to call it.” She finished. “You’re right Audrey. As annoying as it is, you are right. I guess I was holding on so tightly to what I thought would be better for me right now and that’s unfair to you.” “I do love you Audrey, but I’m not in love with you.” I’m sorry if I ever made you feel like a place holder. Or if I didn’t desire you, because I did.” He says. “You are someone I value as a friend, And I hope that doesn’t change. I never asked you what you needed.” You said I need to be needed and you’re right. I want to feel useful and have a sense of purpose.” And yes, I still want a family, a wife that I love and that loves me.” “Someone I can be vulnerable with and can be vulnerable with me.” He said. Audrey smiles and says, “We were always good at being friends.” That won’t change.” She says. “I guess now we won’t have Waring breathing down our necks.” They both laugh and hug one another goodbye. Neil leaves Audrey’s place. They parted as friends, but their romantic relationship was over. He gets in his car to decide his next move.

At the cabin, the sun had set and the woods had grown quiet. Claire lies in the bed with a lot on her mind. She finished her journal entry and had eaten a little more before lying down. She walked around the cabin looking at books and photos that Neil had used to decorate. She found falling asleep was a lot more difficult with the noise in her head. Getting out of bed, she grabbed the quilt at the foot of the bed and wrapped it around her shoulders. Maybe some fresh air would relax her. Looking up to the sky, the stars twinkle and the air is cool and comforting. She sat on the porch swing and looked out into the darkness. The only light were the exterior ones. She could hear the sound of the water rippling at the lake. For the first time in a really long time, she felt at ease. Her mother’s death was a shock to her system. She felt like in some ways she had let her down. She wanted to crawl into a dark space and wallow, but that wouldn’t do her or anyone any good. Having feared that she would turn into her mother, in a few ways after her moms death she had. The unpredictable behavior with men, the drinking, pills and depression. She shook her head remembering her actions the past few weeks. She wants to heal from this, she was doing the therapy, she was doing the growth work and it was helping. Dr. Travis had made an impact with her during their session, that’s how she knew she would get past this dark period. With the knowledge that Dr. Travis, and especially Neil were fighting with her, to heal that gave her true comfort. Sitting in the dark of the woods, communing with nature she really felt her mother’s presence for the first time. The light breeze that caressed her face, made a single tear fall. It’s like she knew for the first time, her mother was present as well. Looking at the time on her phone it was just after 2 am. She really needed to get some sleep, she had a session with Dr. Travis in the morning. As she stood to head for the door, she heard the sound of gravel crunching, then she saw the headlights. Neil was pulling up to the cabin.

“What are you still doing up? And outside?” He asked as he approached the porch. “I’m surprised you came back here.” She says. “Where else would I be?” He smiled. Approaching her he saw the tear on her cheek. Caressing her face, he wiped the tear away and smiled at her. The gesture caught her off guard. She took a small step back. Sensing her discomfort Neil did as well. The drive allowed for plenty of time for him to think. He owed himself, and Claire the truth about what happened with Audrey. Claire spoke first. “How did Lim respond to your explanation?” Did you fix things with her?” She waited for his response. “Let’s go inside, we need to talk.” Claire could feel his eyes on her as she walked inside the cabin. The look was familiar, that observational study, the watchful eye of her attending but a bit more...of something. “Why did you drive back so late?” She asked. She put the quilt on the end of the sofa, but was hesitant to turn and face him. She felt his touch before he even placed his hands on her shoulders to turn her towards him. “Why were you crying, when I drove up?” He asked. “I’m fine, I swear. Just thinking about my mother.” “Why didn’t you stay in San Jose, with Lim?” He looked her in her eyes and spoke, “Audrey and I decided to end our relationship.” Claire stared at him. “We both came to the conclusion that it was for the best.” “I’m so sorry, Neil, I feel responsible for this, if I hadn’t disrupted you, you two would still be together.” He smiled and says, “You are not responsible for our break up, Audrey and I weren’t on the same page about a lot of things and the relationship had run it’s course.” “We parted as friends, neither of us are angry or disappointed in one another, this was mutual.” Claire was taken aback. Neil being a friend to her and supporting her while in a relationship was a relief to her. Him being available made feelings she had kept deep down, locked away, buried at risk of bubbling to the surface. Now was not the time she thought. She was here to deal with her issues, not create more for herself or him. “I appreciate you saying that.” She said. They continued to stare at one another. The air in the room grew thick, and charged. That shy feeling from earlier became electric and borderline dangerous. “I should get some sleep!” She said suddenly. She turned and walked to the bedroom. She said goodnight as she closed the door. Neil stared at the closed door down the hall, “goodnight.” Was all he said.

Neil...Neil. His name drifted through the warm cabin. In a tone so sweet, breathy and musical. He took it all in, the smooth, coppery tone of her skin, bright, dreamy eyes. The sound of her gasps and moans, set his entire body on fire. Watching her rise and fall above him, he just stared up at her with such awe and yearning. Their breaths mingling in the early glow of morning. God he needed her, this, he lifted a hand to her face, thumb tracing reverently over her plush lips. He nearly came apart as her perfect, pink tongue curled around it for a taste. He groaned, delighting in the sight of themselves reflected in the mirror opposite the sofa. His breathing became heavy and labored. Claire was reaching her own point of no return. Kissing her, satisfying her became his purpose. Their pupils blown, their bodies taut, Her name dripped like a mantra from his lips, Claire, Claire, Claire. He could hear her doing the same, Neil, Neil....”Neil, Dr. Melendez?” Claire was standing over a sleeping Neil. Waking up to a fully dressed and concerned Claire made his cheeks deepen with blush. “Are you ok?, I heard you talking in your sleep, and you’re sweating...are you ok?” She asked. Neil trying to gather himself replied. “I’m fine...I guess, I was dreaming. And got hot...um I mean with the fireplace and all.” He tried to explain to her. He was incredibly thankful for the heavy quilt covering his lower half or Claire would have been fully aware of how hot he truly was. Satisfied with his explanation she continued. “I’m off to my therapy session.” “I didn’t want you to wake up and find me gone, without knowing where I went.” “That’s sweet.” He said with a lazy smile. “I’m sorry, what’s sweet?” She was confused. “I’m sorry.” He said apologetically. “I’m still asleep really...do you need me to drive you?” He made the move to rise from the sofa but, thought better of it until the blood flow returned to the proper head. “No, you set the key to the storage unit on the counter last night in case I needed it.” “ I went exploring...I was bored... so I saw the mountain bikes in there and thought a ride would be nice. If that’s ok?” She explained. “Oh of course, what’s mine is yours.” She looked surprised by his declaration. “I mean you’re welcome to use anything you need here.” He said. “Ok, I’m heading out now, are you sure you’re ok?” He smiled and nodded. As Claire headed to her session, Neil stood and looked at himself in the mirror. “What are you 16?” He said to himself. He needed a shower...preferably a cold one.

Claire made great time on the bike. She enjoyed the ride through the woods. The adrenaline pumping, the early morning sun lighting the way. It was exhilarating. She relished the crisp air, the foliage and how at peace she felt here. This place was starting to mean a great deal to her. Thinking about how Neil’s late night return and revelation made her excited, fearful, anxious all at the same time. She wanted to hug him, to comfort him, the way he had comforted her. But his newly single status changes the dynamic a bit. She wouldn’t have wanted to let him go, she would have wanted to have him lie with her and hold him all night. She knew it wouldn’t have been a good idea. Her dream of him gave her subconscious the release it desired. In her dreams she could have him, touch him, feel him deep, be consumed by her feelings for him. But in this waking life, he had to go into her do not disturb box. The consequences of this attraction could derail her career and credibility. She had plenty to discuss with Dr.Travis.

Claire reached the porch of Travis’ practice. Putting the bike against the side of the porch and out of the walkway. She knocked and waited. “Good morning Claire.” “I didn’t hear Neil pull up or I would have been waiting for you both.” He says. “I rode here on a bike, it was a great morning for it, and I needed the alone time.” Dr. Travis made a mental note of that statement. They walk inside to start their session. “Would you like something to drink? I have coffee, tea...whatever you’d like.” “Coffee sounds good, Thank you.” They get their drinks and head to his office. “So, Claire how are you feeling today?” Claire took a deep breath, and began to speak. “I’ve been doing the growth work that you suggested and I would write in the journal, processing my thoughts trying to understand my feelings.” “And what did you discover?” He asked. “I discovered that I was blaming myself for my mother’s death, but it wasn’t my fault.” My mother suffered most of her adult life from bipolar depression and substance dependency.” “I always cleaned up after her, picked her up from the club when she drank to much, bailed her out when she got arrested, give her money for rent, I never let her try to save herself.” Travis continued to listen intently. “I blamed myself, because that was my default setting.” I blamed myself for her unhappiness, her addiction, I blamed myself for killing her dreams.” “What do you mean?” He asks. “She never wanted me, she never wanted to be a mother.” “She made it clear that I was not wanted, so I spent my life trying to make her want me, love me.” “I know a lot of it was the disease, but I was always trying to be someone she could love someday.” Her eyes were getting teary. “I feel like after all that time, she died without ever telling me she loved me.” And it hurts.” The tears fell, Dr. Travis gave her a box of tissues. “Are you sure she’s never said she loved you?” He asked. “If she did I’m sure she didn’t mean it.” Claire says. “Didn’t you say that she told you, that you are her inspiration?” Maybe you inspired her to want to be better, to love you, but her disease prevented a lot of that?” “She’s my mother! Shouldn’t that love be automatic? Shouldn’t she feel something for me?” She said through tears. “Claire, you did everything in your power to be there for your mother when she needed you the most, did you ever tell her you loved her? Or did you just show her? Did you ever vocalize that you wanted her to love you?” Claire just looked at him, like he had three heads. “It’s not too late to say that now.” He tells her. “I want you to tell her, express yourself to your mother.” “We are going to try an exercise: I want you to say everything you are feeling as if your mother was right here.” Claire stood up and stood in the middle of the room. Dr. Travis continued to sit. “ Facing the wall of cabinets, she pictured her mother. “Mom, I...” “I can’t do this, she says turning to Travis. “Try it? Close your eyes and picture her.” Claire closed her eyes. The sound of Travis’ voice encouraged her. Opening her eyes, standing before her was her mother Breeze. Claire, started to cry. “Well, aren’t you gonna say anything to your mama?” Breeze asked. “Why..why did you drink and drive?” “Awe Baby, I was celebrating you. I was so proud of you, completing your first surgery.” I wanted to toast to you, but I know how you get when I drink.” “How I get, what about you mom? You wanted to toast to me, alone? That is you continuing to let me down.” “Fine I’m a horrible mother Claire, is that what you want me to say?” “I want to know why you couldn’t bring yourself to love me?” Claire said through her tears. Breeze approached her, “Claire, listen to me, Because I knew that you deserved so much better than me.” “ I know how much you loved me.” Breeze touched Claire’s face. “You had enough love for the both of us.” “I think everything that I lacked, God gave to you, my sweet, sweet girl.” All your love, determination, kindness I wish I could have given you.” “You’re special, Claire. And someday when you have children of your own you will be the mother that I never was.” They were both crying. “I’m free here Claire, I’m surrounded by love and peace like I’ve never known.” “I love you baby girl!” And for the first time I get to watch over you.” Claire dropped to her knees and continued to cry. Travis approached her and placed a hand on her back. Claire stood and wrapped her arms around him. When she settled, he spoke. “What are you feeling?” “I feel relieved. I feel like I can finally let this pain go.” She says. “That’s fantastic.” He says. “Now what will you do now that you are releasing this pain?” He inquired. “What does moving on, look like to you?” Claire cleared her throat and became pensive. “Firstly I want to work through my trust issues.” “My fear of rejection and vocalizing my wants and needs.” Travis sat proudly watching Claire. “It seems you have really taken to growth work, you are starting to see which areas you need growth and which areas that need addressing and letting go of.” You’re a model patient Claire.” He said. “I also came to the conclusion that I took those pills, because I wanted to numb my pain, but that pain was my alarm, to pay attention to what was happening to me and seeking help for that pain.” She said. “And your alarm led you to Neil?” He asked. He could see her getting nervous about the subject of her Attending Surgeon. What does Neil mean to you?” He asked. Claire looked away. “I feel like this is a good place to end for the day.” He says. He could see her relief in the change of subject. They stood to leave. “Claire, you made tremendous progress today, embrace that.” You mentioned when you arrived that you needed the alone time. Think about why you need it and if it served you, keep it up, if it’s to run away from a confrontation or something that scares you, remember your breakthrough today.” He certainly gave her something to think about.

At the cabin, Neil had taken his shower. His self restraint while in there showed a mark of maturity, by delaying gratification. Not that it wasn’t a challenge. Every time he closed his eyes, the cold water would make steam rise on his skin. Her lips, the way she looked at him, the sounds of her pleasure made him excited all over again. “Get a grip!” He says to himself. Poor choice of words considering his train of thought. He decided he would put on jeans and boots, hoping that after her session, Claire would be up to a little hike later. He decided to start making some breakfast. Getting the eggs and peppers from the frigid to start, he needed to focus on something other than last nights dream. Chopping vegetables, and whisking eggs, he decided a frittata would be an excellent breakfast. Washing his hands he decided music would be a great distraction. He settled on a station from the satellite radio. Dancing around the kitchen while listening to the salsa station kept him plenty occupied. The music was probably a bit louder than it needed to be but, dancing and cooking can lighten any spirit. As he was in the kitchen, Claire walked through the cabin door. She watched as Dr. Neil Melendez danced in the kitchen. She couldn’t help the smile on her face. She was giggling at the sight of him. She quietly walked up to the island. Neil turned to see a highly amused Claire looking at him. He was smiling, “hey I didn’t hear you come in.” He says. “It’s a little loud.” Claire said. “What?” He said. Claire looked at him with a small head tilt, prompting him to turn the music down. “It was a little loud.” He said. “You look like you’re having a blast in here.” She says. “Can I help?” “Sure.” He says. “What can I do?” “You can cut up the fruit,” he said. They worked in the kitchen, moving in sync like they were in the O.R. Neil noticed that Claire was swaying to the music. Watching her hips, was hypnotic. He stared to hum the melody. To any observer, they looked like quite the charming, domestic couple. With the frittata in the oven, the bacon nearly done they found themselves in a trance with the music. On impulse Neil spoke. “Care to dance, Dr. Browne?” Claire blushed and nodded yes. He took her by the hand and led her in a dance. Their smiles were contagious, Neil being a remarkable partner made Claire feel secure in her dance with him. The tempo of the song changed. Slow, rhythmic, sounds came from the radio. It prompted him to hold her by the waist. Moving their bodies closer, the feel of him closer to her made her tingle. His pulse quickened. The eye contact intense and passionate. Looking at him she saw his eyes get darker, his nostrils flaring a bit. She moistened her lips and his parted. Her eyes full of fire. His hold became tighter. She pulled him flush against her. “Claire...l” “she looked for him to continue. “Claire I want...” “Is something burning?” She said. The both look to see the bacon was a casualty of their distraction. They parted and began laughing. Neil opened windows, while Claire got rid of the evidence of their mutual attraction to one another. They decided to eat breakfast outside, giving the cabin a chance to clear and cool down. Neither mentions their dance.

“How was your session with Dr. Travis?” He asked. Claire took a sip of her coffee. “You don’t have to tell me, if it makes you uncomfortable.” He says. “I’m ok, it was as a good session.” Was all she said. He knew her well enough not to continue to pry, if she wanted to share more he knew she would. Wiping his mouth he asked her if she would like to go on a hike after breakfast. “I’d really like that.” She says smiling. They cleaned the remnants of breakfast up. Claire changed from her sneakers to boots while Neil got a backpack with water and snacks. “We can take the trail near the lake it’s about 6 miles to sunshine ridge.” “Six mile hike, sounds great.” she says. Neil had hiked there before, the trail was moderate and didn’t hit an incline until the last 2 miles. It should be pretty easy for them both. They set out about 11, they should reach the top by 2. They walked side by side, the air was perfect for a hike, cool, not too warm, with a partly cloudy sky. “This has to be one of the most beautiful places, I’ve ever been too.” She says. He looked at her, smiling. “Have you traveled much, since med school?” He asks. “I wish! I’ve only gone to Cabo once with my college roommate Kayla and some friends. I wish I traveled more.” “Where would you go if you could go anywhere in the world?” He asked. She thought of her answer, “I’ve never been to Europe, I’d love to explore Spain, Italy...any place with plenty of history and great food.” He laughed. “ I went to Berlin, once for a medical conference.” “ I didn’t get to explore the city much at all.” He said. “I’d love to travel more too.” He admitted. They continued to hike and stop to look at the foliage. Claire laughed when some of a squirrel’s daily gathering fell out of the tree and hit Neil on the head. He laughed too. A portion on the trail was rocky, so he helped her to keep her from falling. Holding her hand felt natural to both of them. Reaching the top of the trail they took in the view. “Wow.” They said in unison. The view was incredible. The lake, the town below, even the roof of Neil’s cabin through the trees. She turned to him, “I know I keep saying this but, thank you.” “Thank you for being there for me, when I truly needed you.” “You don’t have to keep thanking me Claire.” He said. “I hope you know that i would do anything for you.” “You would do anything for all of you residents.” She says. Looking her deep in her eyes and drawing her closer by the hand he said. “I would do anything for you.” Holding her gaze and making the distinction known, shifted something inside her. She approached even closer to him, hearts were beating in their ears. She placed a hand on his chest, and one on his cheek. Closing his eyes and leaning into her touch, his breath quickened, he licked his lips and drew closer, closer, her mouth closing in on his lips, when a drop of rain started to fall. Another, another. Looking up to the sky they parted. “We should probably head down, those clouds look ominous.” He said. “You’re right if we leave now we will probably not get caught in the rain.” She said. They headed back down to the cabin.


	3. Chapter 3

They made excellent time coming down the trail. They couldn’t avoid the rain however. The last half mile, the rain fell harder. By the time they reached the back door of the cabin, they were soaked. “Smart having the laundry room off the back door.” Claire said. “Well I figured having a mud room/laundry room off the back made sense for a lake cabin.” He replied. Water was dripping all on the grey tile floor. They were out of breath but laughing. Claire got nervous watching Neil peel of his wet flannel shirt. Taking in the view of his muscular arms, broad shoulders and six pack abs. It was safe to say he was no stranger to the gym. Neil noticed Claire had grown quiet and looked up. “Everything ok?” “Um, yeah I just I need to get out of these wet clothes.” She said. He looked at her, she was shivering but, not moving to take off her clothes. He finally caught on. “ Oh I’m sorry, I should let you get undressed in private.” He felt a little stupid, but mostly a little disappointed. “Thanks.” She said. He went to the closet and grabbed a towel, and dry clothes. Claire stayed in the laundry room disrobing. She then realized she had no dry clothes in there. “Um, Neil.” She squeaked out. “Could you hand me some dry clothes from my bag?” No answer. She peeked around the door to see if he was in the hallway. “Where did he go?” She wondered. Thinking that the coast was clear, she quickly trotted to the bedroom. Thinking she was safe, Neil came out of the bathroom to find a damp and topless Claire in the bedroom. It felt like slow motion, Claire’s eyes as big as saucers, standing in wet underwear and nothing else. Neil had put on bottoms but nothing else. He tried not to stare, but the sight of her, body glistening, biting her lip, showcasing the most perfect breasts he had ever seen. She grabbed a T-shirt from her bag and tried to cover as much of herself as she could. Neil turned so fast towards the bathroom before he spoke. “I’m sorry I thought you were still in the laundry room.” “I was running a bath for you. I thought you might be cold and want one.” He explained. “That’s so thoughtful. Thank you!” He tried to make a graceful exit out of the bedroom. He was failing miserably. Claire smiled as he left her to the bath. Neil’s mind was spinning. From the moment Claire showed up at his condo, everything he thought he buried was staring him in the face. The conversation with Audrey made him admit something he was afraid to. Spending time with Claire outside of the hospital, made the feelings stronger. But how well did he know Claire? She obviously was dealing with a lot. Would she even be ready for the type of relationship he wanted? What did she want? Was he confusing love for sympathy? He had to get some clarity. Walking to the bedroom door he knocked. He knocked again to be sure she wasn’t getting dressed. He walked to the bathroom door and knocked. “Yeah?” She replied. “I need to head out for a little while, will you be ok alone?” “Um...yes, is everything ok?” She asked. “It’s good, I’ll be back soon.” With that he hurriedly gathered a few things and headed out into the rain.

Claire sat in the tub, thinking about their hike. How he held her, how they very nearly kissed. The way his eyes devoured her shape. She liked how she felt when he looked at her. She reached up to touch her lips, curling them into a smile. They didn’t kiss, but the electricity she felt so close to his lips, she regrets that she didn’t kiss him. She could tell he was a little disappointed. But, she’s not ready, not yet, not when there is so much more work she needed to do on herself. He hurried away from the cabin, did he leave because of me? She thought. The last thing she wants is to push him away, but she is also not emotionally available to be in a relationship yet. She is going to have this conversation at some point, she decided that this wasn’t something she would run away from. she would face it head on.

“Thank you for seeing me on such short notice.” Neil said. “Of course, when you called from the car I thought something had happened to Claire, but it’s you who needed the emergency session.” They walk into Travis’ office. “Oh the remodel looks good Travis. I see David made you get the royal blue chairs.” Neil said. “Are we going to discuss my husband’s furniture taste, or what is going on with you Neil?” “I’m sorry I forget, outside the office we are friends, inside the office I’m your patient.” “I fully understand.” Neil says. He sits in a chair and Travis sits in the other. “So, Neil, how are you feeling?” Neil sighed. “I don’t know what I’m doing.” “What do you mean?” Travis asks. Neil put his head on the back of the chair, looking up at the ceiling he spoke. “I think I’m failing her.” “She came to me for help and I think I’m making her uncomfortable.” He says. “In what way?” “Full disclosure, I have a thing for her.” Neil looks over at Travis for a reaction. “Go on.” Was all he said. “It started innocently enough, bright eyed resident, intelligent, one of the kindest people I’ve ever known. She’s easy to fall for.” Neil says. “Why do you think you’re making her uncomfortable?” Travis asked. “I saw her naked.” Neil says. “Was it an innocent mistake?” Travis asked. “Yes, I think so.” “But your thoughts were not?” Travis inquired. “No, My thoughts were far from innocent.” Neil admitted. “Neil, in what way do you think you’re failing her?” “She’s grieving!, she is dealing with so much emotionally, and I’m acting like some horn dog creep.” Neil says. “I can’t help how I feel about her, and I know that my feelings complicate so much for the both of us.” He said. “Have you talked to her about any of this?” Travis asked. “No. I wanted to last night, but she hurried off to bed.” “My advice”, Travis says. “You can tell her how you feel...when you believe she can handle it.” “If you rush or overwhelm her, you could cause her to run, never confide in you again, and destroy not only any sort of friendship you have, but also your professional one.” “You’re so consumed by how you feel, when, right now your focus should be how she feels.” Neil nodded. He was putting to much focus on jumping into another relationship that he forgot why they came to Bridgeport. Travis continued. “Neil, you’re a good man, a man who up until recently was engaged to be married. “You also just ended a relationship with Audrey.” “ Give yourself some time to mourn the ending of those partnerships as well.” “You’re right Travis.” Neil says. “Remember this is a place for healing, reflection and growth.” “Allow yourselves to do just that, and any future plans are the better for it.” Travis continued. “Remember your own growth work Neil.” “You’re fears of being alone, of not leaving a legacy, you’ve worked through so much.” Neil just stared at Travis remembering their previous sessions. He had made lots of progress. But there was still work to do. “I want you to take some time to center yourself, so you can be there for your friend who needs you.” Travis says. Neil felt the weight lift from his shoulders. They ended the session. Neil knew he would have to face Claire at some point. If he decided to hold off going back to the cabin right away, that was his prerogative.

The rain was still coming down. Washing away the heaviness that he had felt earlier with Claire. He decided to sit in the little coffee shop in town. He ordered a small coffee and sat at the table near the window. Thinking about how he had shifted this trip from helping her, to wanting to help himself to her...he felt guilty. The idea of never finding his one and only, getting married and having children of his own was his greatest fear. Those fears seeped into his consciousness when he saw her lying on his floor and not knowing if she would survive. It truly scared him. He pulled out the sketch pad and pencils he had put in the car. He sat and sketched, thinking of how best to explain himself to Claire. Looking at the time, he realized it was after 7. He knew he needed to get back to the cabin. At least the rain had slowed a bit, he decided to get it over with.

After Claire had gotten dressed, she walked around the cabin, He had left, and she knew it was because of her. The longer he stayed gone, the more on edge she felt. Those feelings she had of being abandoned were coming on strong. She tried to not get down, but the quiet of the cabin and her thoughts were not helping. Should she start dinner? Should she sit on the porch and wait for him? So many thoughts going through her head. She decided to make tea to calm her nerves. The sound of wet gravel alerted her to Neil’s return. Sitting at the island, she waited for him to come inside.

He sat in the car....why couldn’t he get out of the car? Sighing he walked up to the cabin. As he entered he sees Claire, waiting for him. They both were having a hard time looking at the other. Was it anger? Embarrassment? She decided to speak first. “I was going to start dinner, but I didn’t know what you would have wanted.” Neil was fully aware of the double meaning. “It’s ok I stopped by the coffee shop before coming home, they had quiche.” “Do you like quiche?” She just nodded. He went to warm them in the oven. She got plates from the cabinet, and glasses for drinks. Setting the island for dinner. Neither said a word. The tension and the unknown was making them both uncomfortable. Sitting at the island they had dinner. “This is really delicious.” She says. “It is.” He replied. Both seemed content with quickly glancing at one another when the other wasn’t looking. Claire puts her fork down. “I hate this!” She says. He looks at her and fully understands. “I know. I hate this too.” He says. Looking at one another he sees the tears in her eyes and hates that he’s the reason. “I’m sorry.” They both say. “I’m sorry, that i made you feel uncomfortable in your own home.” She says first. He shakes his head. “No, no Claire, this isn’t on you.” I’m to blame for the awkwardness.” “I was projecting these deep feelings on you, and that’s so unfair.” “I have you here in this place that’s so special to me, and being around you made these feelings i have, come to the surface.” It’s not your fault.” Looking at him he seems so unlike himself, vulnerable and unsure. She takes his hands. “What feelings?” She asks. Looking at her, comforting him makes him smile. “I have feelings for you Claire, romantic ones.” He looks for a reaction. “Tell me everything you want to say Neil.” He thought about what Travis said. How his confession could cause her to run. “How about you tell me...what you feel Claire?” She knew this was coming, but she had to speak up, it was too important not to. “My feelings are....my feelings are”.... He was getting nervous. “The thought of being with you, has crossed my mind...it’s something that I hold on to when things are tough for me.” She admits. “You are someone I could see myself with, a life with, a future with, all the bells and whistles.” He’s smiling now. Tracing circles with his thumbs on her hands. “I’m just not ready for our relationship to change.” She can see him deflate a bit. “The truth is Neil, I’m not emotionally ready for a relationship with anyone right now.” “If we do this someday, I want to be a whole person before entering a relationship.” He nods and she continues. “I would love to be impulsive, and make love to you, and get completely lost in one another right now.” But we would never be the same and our relationship would suffer greatly.” “I feel the same way, he says. “It’s easy to get caught up in that lust, but it’s fleeting.” He touches her face and says. “ I’m willing to wait for you, Claire. Helping you....both of us, to heal from our pain and our pasts.” She releases the breath that she was holding. “How about we make a deal.” He says. “That no matter how scary, uncomfortable, silly....we tell one another how we feel. No secrets, full disclosure.” He finishes. “Deal.” She says. They smile at one another and finish eating. After cleaning up, they sat on the sofa to continue the conversation.

The air in the cabin was light and carefree. Sitting on the sofa being themselves and enjoying one another’s company. Sharing stories from college and childhood they were truly behaving like friends. “Well I think I’m gonna to head to bed.” Claire announces. “I’m glad we talked, I feel so much better about where we are...and where we could be heading.” she says. “I will confess that it won’t be easy, but we have to try.” He says. “Are hugs ok?” “Hugs are essential.” Hugging her, knowing where they stood took on a whole new meaning. She looks at him, Her friend, her possible future...she reached to his face, cradling it in her hands. He leans down to her and they kiss. A deep, incredibly sweet, first kiss. “What happened to waiting?” He asked. “I’m giving us something to look forward to.” She says, raising an eyebrow while slowly walking backwards to the bedroom. “Is there anything more to look forward to tonight?” He says with a laugh. “Goodnight Neil.” She replies laughing. “Goodnight.” He whispered.

They returned to San Jose two weeks later. Neil staring back at work a few days before she did. Getting back into his daily routine was welcomed, but he’d be lying if he didn’t enjoy the time off....with her. Their time in Bridgeport was the stepping stone to their future, to their forever...he hoped. They took hikes and went to therapy. He shared his sketches with her, making her blush with the ones he had done of her. They didn’t kiss again...no matter how much they both wanted to. Deciding it would be too tempting to do more. The day she came back to work, he had been so excited. Claire, his protege, his friend made the chaos of St. Bonaventure worth it. “Dr. Browne, it’s nice to have you back with us.” He said under the watchful eyes of his other residents. “It’s good to be back.” “Welcome back Claire.” Shaun says. “It’s great to have you back.” Park says with a smile. “Yeah. Claire, you were missed.” Reznick replied. Claire made it a point to reach out to Morgan to thank her as well for all she tried to do to help her. She made a promise to Dr. Travis to foster and strengthen those friendships. Continuing therapy with Dr. Mohan, helped her with her suppressed feelings. The daily routine was good for her. Work, therapy, singing at amateur nights, were getting her through. And then there was Neil. Every time she thought of him she smiled. She would be forever grateful for his presence in her life. And more and more with each passing day, she made him aware of it. Months passing, spirit growing, she was feeling whole. The nightly phone calls with Neil assisted in that. They opted to talk on the phone instead of going to one another’s place. A few weeks after they returned to work, they had agreed to have dinner at Neil’s, which resulted in a pretty heavy make out session on his couch. She was straddling his lap, very excited, this hand had slipped under her sweater to the smooth skin of her back. It was steamy, erotic and charged. “We should slow down.” She says. He’s kissing her neck. The familiar bruising of youth forming. That would bring up questions neither were prepared to answer. “We should.” He says, panting. She goes to stand and notices she’s not the only one who is excited. “I should go.” She says. Neil, being true to moving at her speed, nods and starts walking her out. At work they remained professional, slipping once into a deserted on call room to talk. Their talk resulting in some sweet kisses only to be interrupted by a page. They didn’t jump into their relationship quickly. Learning in therapy that is was best to let it slowly develop. “How was your day?” He asked over the phone. “It was great, my attending surgeon, let me lead on an appendectomy.” “Really?, he sounds amazing.” They’d started laughing. Their conversation always started playful and friendly. Sometimes when they would work opposite shifts, or she was working with Lim, they would miss one another and the conversation would get a bit more...sexual. She found herself caressing her stomach, toying with her waistband when he talked to her that way. More often he found the cold showers ineffective when he thought of being with her. Sometimes they would give in to their urges while on the phone. The sound of her making herself fall apart would ring in his ears for days. Into the New Year the residents learned it would be Claire who was to become their chief resident. This title change made her an equal to Neil. That meant he wasn’t her boss per se. They talked at length about what they both wanted should their professional roles change. 

They agreed to date, discreetly. The rules were nothing physical at work, which meant no pda. Neil admitted it would be hard for him not to kiss her, now that he could, officially as her boyfriend. She let him know that if he was good at work....she would be bad, when she saw him at home. That kept him on his best behavior more often than not. It was of course Reznick who was the first of the residents to figure out they were dating. But decided to keep the information to herself. No surprise to most in the hospital due to Aoki’s assistant spilling the beans to a chatty nurse days after Neil and Claire disclosed the status of their relationship to the board. HR or more specifically Ms. Waring didn’t even pretend to be shocked when Neil reappeared in her office with Claire. Their worries of going public and being judged by others was no where near the nuclear fallout they thought it would be. Mostly people were happy to see them so happy. Including Audrey, who had left for Cambodia to start her tour of Doctors Without Borders. Even Reznick, was a supporter of their happiness, but being in love yourself will do that. The hospital being more shocked of her and Park announcing their relationship news after his reconciliation fell apart. Shaun was probably the most happy for them, he even remarked to Claire about how she got everything she wanted. “You see Claire, you did get what you wanted, you fell in love and your life matters.” For the first time in a long time, Claire was truly happy. And so was Neil. 

When autumn returned the following year, they took another trip to Bridgeport. “Here, put this on.” Neil says to her. “A blindfold? “Really?” “ I know how much you enjoy our games...but shouldn’t we go inside first?” She says, as he parks the car at the cabin. “Oh there will be plenty of time to play later.” He says with a wicked grin. She complies, and remembers the last time they had with a blindfold, that was incredibly memorable so this should be as well. Entering the cabin, while he held her hand, the smell hit her nose first. Standing behind her, he removed the blindfold. Roses, roses and more roses. Candlelight and Champagne. “What’s this?” The smile on her face warmed him to the core. “I wanted this moment to be special.” He whispers in her ear. Watching him descend to one knee holding an engagement ring, she starts to cry. “Claire, you...you are my heart, my wisdom, you are all I have prayed for and I would be honored if you would become my family, my home, my wife.” “ Yes. Yes. A million times yes.” She says. Later that night...laying in bed together with the woods surrounding them, he plays with the ring on her finger, while she listens to his heartbeat. “What are you thinking about?” He asks. He knew her so well, she smiles and says, “ The song “Born Under a Bad Sign.” “Why would you be thinking about that? You don’t want that to be our wedding song do you?” He says with a smile. “No....I used to think I was born under a bad sign, like I would never truly know happiness, peace or love.” “But it was here, in this place with you, I learned it was possible.” “I love you Claire, and I’m not saying our life will not have its issues, but I’m saying I’m not going anywhere.” I will never give up on myself, you or us.” His reassurance always comforted her. “I love you, Neil.” And I know we will have our challenges, but as long as we confide in one another...I’m not worried.” He kissed her on the forehead and held her close. They drifted off to sleep, knowing they were going to make it....together.


	4. Chapter 4

He was nervous, excited and delighted but nervous all the same. Sitting in the back room of the church, wringing his hands. “I don’t know why you’re so nervous, the bride is here, she loves you and everything is going great.” “I know I just want today to be perfect.” Neil says. “Perfect, is an understatement.” Park, continues. “Between Morgan, Shaun, Claire and Andrews this church would rival the royal wedding.” “Morgan was very militant with the wedding planner, I had to prescribe the lady anti anxiety meds.” Neil says laughing. He and Park had become friends. Which if Neil was honest with himself he really needed and the friendship was welcomed. “How’s it going in here?” Travis says. “ I think he might break a finger from all the hand-wringing, but I think he’ll survive.” Park responds. “Well I understand the jitters, I had them when I got married and my husband vomited on his best man, so I get it.” “Well let’s hope that doesn’t happen.” Travis says. “Where is he? By the way.” Neil asks. “I’m sure he’s around here somewhere.” Park said. The door opens and in walks a very frazzled Dr. Glassman. “Speak of the devil.” Park says. “Dude, we’re in a church.” Neil says, while making the sign of the cross. Park just shakes his head and tries to at least look a little sheepish. “She’s driving me crazy!” Aaron says. “Morgan?” They all say in unison. “She is micro managing the wedding party, I couldn’t even take a leak without her yelling for me not to be in the bathroom for a long time.” “I’m sure she will calm down once we begin the ceremony.” Parks says. They all turn to look at him with pained expressions. “ I’m gonna see if the bride needs anything.” Park says leaving the groom’s suite. “There you are!” “Is he almost ready?” Morgan asks. “Babe, breathe.” Park says. “I’m doing it again aren’t I?” She says. “Yes. And while I love how take charge you are...this is a joyous occasion, you don’t have to treat it like a marathon surgery.” “I...I just want this day to be perfect.” “Claire deserves this, and since...”she pauses. “I know what you’re thinking babe, It is awful that Claire is getting married without any biological family in attendance. “But she has more than enough chosen family here to support her.” Park says. She has her best man Shaun, who is like a brother to her.” “She has you, as the pain in the ass older sister.” “Watch it Park!” She says. “She has Andrews, who has become her mentor and friend walking her down the aisle.” Morgan shakes her head. “You’re right, I guess I’m just protective and excited for her.” “That’s ok. It just means you care.” He says. “Did I mention how incredibly sexy you look in that tux?” “You did but, I always like to here it.” “You maybe want to sneak out and show me how sexy you think this tux looks on me?” He says. “Ugh. Not now Park.” “I’m going to check on Claire and see if she needs anything else.” He kisses her on the lips and smacks her ass, as she walks away smiling.

“You look beautiful!” Shaun says. “Thank you Shaun, are you sure it’s ok for me to be here?” Lea asks. “Oh....yes. Claire said I could invite a plus one....that’s you... a plus one.” “I’m looking forward to you being her best man.” “Do you have you’re toast prepared?” “I have it....I don’t like speaking in front of crowds, but I know most of the hospital staff here.” “You’ll be great Shaun.” She reassures him. “I’m gonna go find my seat ok.” “Okay.” He responds. Lea finds her seat on the bride’s side and Shaun heads into the bridal suite. “I’m almost finished with this eye....there, it looks perfect.” “Thank you all so much for all of your help, it means the world to me.” Claire says. “Don’t mention it, I’m happy to help.” Debbie says. Debbie had taken a liking to Claire after their first meeting. She could see that Claire was a sweet young woman with a sad history and she had taken on a bit of a motherly role with her. “Trust me Claire it looks amazing out there.” Morgan says. “It’s absolutely magical, Mi Hija.” Neil’s mother Marina says. Their relationship started a bit rocky. Claire and Neil had arrived at his parents home for her to meet them for the first time. Claire had been so nervous that she tried to greet her in Spanish. She meant to say, “ ecantado de conocerte senora .” Which means it’s lovely to meet you ma’am. But what she said was”ecantado dormir con tu hijo senora.” Neil went pale as a ghost and his mother just walked into the house with a look of shock. “What happened?” “What did I say?” Claire asks him. “You said it was lovely to sleep with her son.” Neil says. The look of pure embarrassment on Claire’s face was priceless. His mother is very protective of him, she was worried that Claire would break his heart like the women in his past. Claire and Neil worked together to prove to her, that she would never hurt him. “I just need to put my dress on and we should be good to go.” Claire says. Shaun enters the bridal suite. “Lea get settled ok?” Morgan asks. “Yes....she looks beautiful.” Shaun says. “Well, no one is going to upstage the bride that’s for damn sure.” Morgan says. Marina cuts her a look and Morgan looks genuinely ashamed. “Ok everyone out, she needs to put on her dress.” Debbie says. Shaun and Marina leave. “If you think I’m leaving, well you’ve got another thing coming.” Morgan says. Claire goes behind the screen to slip into her dress. When she walks to the front of the screen Debbie and Morgan are speechless. “Well, what do you all think?” Claire asks. “Are you crying Morgan?” “No, of course not, it’s dusty in here.” She lies. “Oh Claire, you look sensational.” Debbie says. The dress was nothing short of perfection. Sweetheart neckline, ruched tulle, mermaid gown. “I need help with the buttons.” “Of course.” Debbie says. She helps with the buttons, while Morgan readied the veil and accessories. “This is a catholic ceremony?” Debbie asks. “Shouldn’t your arms be covered?” “Neil and I discussed it with the priest and he said that this particular church wasn’t as traditional as other churches.” I’m going to have a thicker veil and that should suffice.” Claire says. Morgan brings the veil over to Claire. “I think it’s incredibly sweet and romantic that you’re wearing your future mother in law’s mantilla.” “It was important to her, Gabby is not likely to marry, so I agreed to wear it.”Claire says. “It’s very beautiful.” Debbie says. The three of them finish up the final touches. Claire looks in the mirror, smoothing out her dress and looking to see if anything is out of place. She thinks about her mother and can feel her presence. She feels a small light breeze on her cheek, and smiles, knowing it’s her mom. 

The congregation was seated, the orchestra was in place, the church was covered in flowers. Roses, peonies and orchids surrounded the guests. The groom and his groomsmen dressed in bespoke black suits. The bridesmaids in the faintest color of blush. Claire was an absolute vision on the arm of Andrews. “You look so beautiful.” He says to her as they wait for the orchestra to play her entrance. Morgan had suggested “Canon in D”. But Neil and Claire had chosen “Come Away With Me” for the orchestra to play as she entered. As she and Andrews walked up the aisle, she kept her eyes locked on Neil. The smiles and teary eyes of their family and friends blurred for her, all she saw was him. His breath caught in his throat. He placed a hand at his heart, in awe of how beautiful she looked in her wedding dress. His eyes grew misty and a tear started to fall. As she got closer, the anticipation to say her vows to the man she loved overwhelmed her. He could feel her joy and love. Reaching the alter, Andrews kissed her cheek. “Who presents this woman to be wed to this man?” The priest asked. “We do.” The congregation and wedding party answered in unison. Neil and Claire laughed, and she gladly reached for his hand. “Wow, you look incredible.” He says. “So do you.” She reached up to wipe his tears away. Kissing her hand they recited their vows. “I now pronounce you Dr. and Dr. Melendez.” Kissing his bride, his wife, his love, they walked down the aisle completely in love. 

Guests gathered at the private residence of Dr. Andrews. Opting out of a banquet hall, for an intimate reception in his manicured garden. The bride and groom got a chance to thank the guests for coming. “The wedding was absolutely beautiful.” Dr. Jared Kalu tells the happy couple. “We are so glad you were able to come today.” Neil says. “Thank you! Jared.” Claire says. “I always wanted you to be happy Claire, I’m glad you found it.” He says. Audrey Lim approached the couple. “Congratulations, you two.” “Claire you make a beautiful bride.” “Thank you so much, Dr. Lim.” “Oh please, we’ve slept with the same man, call me Audrey.” Neil, looks shocked and Claire laughs. “Relax Neil, she knows I’m joking.” “I should go and find my date.” She says. Audrey had began dating a doctor she met in Cambodia. He loved motorcycles, medicine and her. She was over the moon for him and the happiness on her face was a welcomed guest at her ex’s wedding. Looking around the reception, at their friends, family they were feeling completely blessed. “Would you like to dance with me, Mrs. Melendez?” “I’d be honored.” Gliding to the dance floor, the happy couple swayed in one another’s arms. “I love you.” “I love you too.” She placed her head over his heart. The guests were living it up at the reception. Park in a dance battle against some of the Oncology department, Morgan micro managing the wait staff until Park pulled her away to dance. Shaun quietly observing, while Lea talked to Debbie and Glassman. “Baby, look at this.” Neil says to her. Raising her head she looks at the joy on everyone’s face. “I never thought I could ever be this happy.” She says. He kisses her.. “So are you ever going to tell me where we’re going on our honeymoon?” She asks. “It’s a surprise. Don’t worry, Morgan packed for you and all you have to do is just enjoy the ride.” “Oh, I plan on it.” She says with a wink. The reception begins to wind down. Guests offer their congratulations once again. They are lined up to see the happy couple off. Neil hugs his parents, his sister and friends. Claire thanks everyone for coming and hugs her new sister and in laws goodbye. Getting into the car, they headed down the road. “Are you ready for this adventure?” He asks. “I am so ready for all of our adventures together.” She says. Holding her hand he looks out the window leaving the reception behind. She places her hand on her stomach and with barely a whisper says, “We both are.”


End file.
